To See Again
by BloodyFang92
Summary: Sequel to Live Again.Sasuke is the Ruler of Hell.Who is Heavens new ruler?who are the people she has with her?They’re all familiar to Sasuke and his council.Who could they be?What happens when they meet each other? SasSak COMPLETE
1. Mistake

_**Major Author's Note on the Bottom, a must read.**_

**_Summary:_** This is the sequel to the story Live Again. (If you have not read it, I advise you do or you won't get this story.) It takes place after Sasuke leaves earth and returns to talk to the council. He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts _

**_Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self_**

_**Chapter 1: Mistake**_

Red eyes glowed with anger as the young man laid down on his soft bed, thinking of recent events that had occurred. How could he have been so stupid as to forget that detail? That stupid little detail had ruined his whole plan, along with his new life. He would not give in to anyone else for there was nobody else that could replace that spot in his heart.

Nobody in this damn realm anyway. He was so stupid, why had he not thought of that? Why? He had made a choice and was being severely punished for it even though he was suppose to make it. I mean I guess he could have picked the other one but still, he shouldn't be punished for something like this.

He ruined his whole new life, the minute he chose to do what he did. Oh, why couldn't he have just wanted, waited for her? Waited until she was ready to come with him, waited until it was her time? That way she could have been his, but no he had to be stupid and impatient and had to choose the easy way out. Had he been smart he could have just asked her to wait a few decades to see him.

Yeah like she'd continue to wait for him. He snorted at the thought. Even if she did love him, he was certain that she wouldn't wait any longer, for she waited too long for him already. Damn him, he really just wanted to die right now, for what had happened. He hated the council right now. For what the council had told him when he asked. He was so stupid, that's all he kept telling himself.

_**Flash Back**_

He had just returned to the council's meeting room where Akujin, Akki, Kimen, Tenshi, Ten and Kauri were waiting for him. The three angels had disappointment on their faces while the three demons looked proud of him. "My boy, you did it. You completed my missions and now you are to be announced as the new ruler of Hell. First you have to get initiated and have a ceremony though.

Than afterwards we have to find you a mate." Akujin told him and he raised an eyebrow at him. "Mate? I already have a mate." Sasuke answered him and they all looked at him with shock. Yes he indeed had a mate, at least he thinks he does. "How do you take a mate?" He asked suddenly, wondering if he was right.

"Why do you need to know If you already have one?" Akujin asked him, curiously. "Because I want to know if what I did is what I think I did." Sasuke answered. "Umm…ok?" Tenshi said, a bit confused by the statement. "Well, you take a mate by biting them on the junction of the neck and shoulder.

A circle with you initials appears on around the bite marks and than a circle with her initial appears on the junction of your neck and shoulder weather she bit you or not." Akujin explained to him. He smirked in response, he knew he had done that for a reason.

_**Flash Back in the Flash Back**_

His mouth than moved to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He opened his mouth wide, his two upper canine fangs growing longer, he cut his lip, drawing blood before he brought them down, biting her. He drank a bit of her blood and let some of his blood seep into her wound before retracting his fangs and lifting his head up.

He looked at where he bit to see two holes with blood filling them. He smirked as he watched what happened next. A black circle made it's way around the two holes in her neck. Under the first circle a blue S in the form of a flame was formed and under the second a red U also in the form of a flame formed.

A circle made it's way around two holes that appeared on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Than a white S in the form of a rose formed under the first hole, and under the second a pink H in the form of a cherry blossom petal formed.

**End Flashback in the Flash Back **

"So, you have a mate?" Tenshi asked him and nodded. "This wouldn't be Haruno by any chance would it?" She asked him and he nodded once more. She frowned at him. "Why?" He asked her, knowing something was wrong. "Well, she's dead, right? You killed her." Tenshi asked him. "Yes but what does that have to do with anything? She'll come to either one of the Realms right so what do I have to worry for?" Sasuke asked her and realization hit him.

Either one of the Realms. She might not come to his, which would make what he did pointless. "FUCK." He yelled into the room as he thought about it. All angels gasped as they heard the word. He would have killed the one he loved for no reason if she didn't come to his realm.

"Finally realized what you did wrong, eh?" Akki asked him and he nodded, angrily. The angels were better now since a few minutes had pasted since the word was said. "Which realm has she entered?" Sasuke growled at them, he was pissed now. Why hadn't they told him this in the first place? That she might not come to his realm. **'_They probably figured you could find it out by yourself.'_ **His inner self told him. That was probably what they thought but he hadn't figured that out till now when it was too late.

"We can't tell you that." Kimen told him. "Why the hell not?" Sasuke snarled. "Because you don't rule the Realm yet." He answered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. He clenched his fist in order to restrain himself from punching this guy's lights out. "Stop teasing the boy, Kimen." Akujin ordered and Kimen nodded. "I am sorry, my boy but we can not tell you. People in Hell have no right to know the people who go to Heaven and vise versa. I am sorry." Akujin told him with a…gentle tone it seemed. Sasuke scowled and thought of a way to get them to tell him.

'Wait a minute, I do have a right to know.' Sasuke thought to himself. "I have a right to know, no matter what." Sasuke said to them. "How's that?" Kimen asked him. "She is my mate, I have a right to know here she is." Sasuke said with a smirk, his arms folded over his chest. Tenshi and Akujin looked at each other before turning back to Sasuke. "You are right." Akujin said to him.

"Yes, we have no right to keep the whereabouts of your mate from you. She is indeed in Heaven." Tenshi told him and he nodded, accepting yet not accepting where she was. "You can not see her though. For you are a demon now, a full blooded one and you are not allowed in the Realm of Heaven." Akujin said to him. "WHAT?" Sasuke screamed.

"You. Can. Not. See. Her. Ever. Again. She is an Angel and you are a devil, a demon. You are forbidden to be together." Akujin said to him, slowly at first. "But that is total bullshit," All the angels gasped again, "You and Tenshi are mated yet you are opposites. What is the difference with us?" Sasuke asked them, his anger flaring. "You two are not the rulers of each realm." Akki said to him, bluntly. "Neither are you." Sasuke said to Akki. "Yes but we're close friends with the rulers, that's why our love is allowed. Besides the marriages only happened between us to make sure the Realms wouldn't fight with each other." Akki told him.

"So what? I am the soon to be ruler yet I can not have a mate that is a Angel like you guys do?" Sasuke yelled at them. "No you can't. I am sorry, my boy, but you can't. Now enough of this talk. Everyone is dismissed, the ceremony, his initiation will be held in two days." Akujin said before disappearing somewhere. Everyone but Sasuke followed. "Damn them all." He muttered before some demon showed his room.

**_End Flash Back_ **

He hated them all right now. Yes he had made a stupid mistake of not thinking about where she was to go and now it came back to haunt him. Stupid rules, he never followed them anyway so why should he start now? He was going to get his mate back if it was the last thing he did. That was a promise.

_**(A/N: End of chapter one. The first few chapters of the story are going to about the Sasuke's ceremony to become ruler of Hell. After that you'll see. Thank you to all who reviewed To Live Again and I hope you like this story as much as you did that one. Thank you.) **_

**_Major Note:_**

_**I have decided to change something's in this story. The war won't come yet. I am going to put another story up for that. This will be just how the two different rulers of Heaven and Hell come to power and who they are. And also I'm changing the title. SORRY.**_


	2. Preparation

**_Summary:_** He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts_

**_Sasuke/Sakura's Inner Self_**

**Chapter 2: Preparation **

He sat, not even bothering to listen to the council who seemed to be rambling on about this and that. He took no interest in the things they were talking about, nor did he bother to pretend he was interested in it. He wanted nothing to do with this council, he wanted nothing to do with any demon in this realm right now for he was far too depressed for it.

He just stared at the volcano that was at the far end of this island from out the window. It was dark out, about seven o'clock now. The island was surrounded by lava instead of water and instead of air filling the sky, there was smoke, and instead of houses made from wood, the houses were made from bone. Everything here was different than what it was like on earth. The land was the same, it was even called the same if you remove the Fire in front of every village.

There was no water or grass or air in this Realm though. There was only fire, smoke, dirt, ashes, lava, death and things like that, nothing good came from this realm. His new domain was made of the strongest bone in this realm. The bone was stronger than diamond and could not be broke easily. Fire in coated the bone, making anyone that touched it that wasn't suppose to burn into ash. He had a whole island for himself.

The only other people on the island other than him was his council, Akujin, his maids, chefs, guards, butler and that's about it. The island was over fifty miles long and over sixty miles wide. Volcanoes were all throughout the island, they surrounded where he lived and they surrounded every edge of the island where dirt and ash met lava.

Lava poured freely from all of them. His house was more of a castle with an outer lava-moat; a drawbridge was really the only way in. It had about ten miles of land in both length and width before you came to a huge wall made from bone. If you climbed over it, you saw the moat down below and saw the rest of the island.

His castle was about half a mile long, and wide. It was about a mile high though. His castle had about ten floors. There were about fifty rooms on the second and third floor. There were about forty rooms on the forth and fifth floor but the rooms where bigger than they were on the second and third floor.

There were about thirty rooms on the sixth, seventh, and eighth floor. The rooms were bigger than the lower floors. The ninth and tenth floors belonged to Sasuke. It was his room. Only he was allowed in there and only he knew how to get in there.

There was a huge kitchen, a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a master bedroom, a study, a dojo, a living room, a weapon and armor room, and a huge walk in closet for all his clothes (it was really big so it was considered a room). That was about it. His bedroom, bathroom, living room and the walk in closet were on the tenth floor. All were a forth of a mile long, and wide.

There were spiral glass stairs that contained flames leading down to the ninth floor where the dojo, study, weapon and armor room and kitchen were. They were also a fourth of a mile long and wide. Anyway it had been a day since he had come back and everyone was so busy. Except well him, he could care les about this party and initiation thing he had to go threw with. He was going to meet all new demons and there would be a crowd of demons there, he was not a public person. He hated going out in public for any type of social event.

The only way he went to one was if…Sakura had taken him. He smirked as he thought of all the occasions she had dragged him out of his house to take him to one. "Sasuke." An anger voice said, snapping him from his pleasant thoughts. "What?" He asked irritated. He didn't like the fact he was interrupted from his memories of Sakura. "You have to get fitted for you clothes and than you have to go get armor and a weapon and some jewels made." Akujin told him and he nodded, standing up.

He was lead to the one of the larger bedrooms on the eight floor, where an outfitter, jeweler and smith resided. The rest of the council were elsewhere. He sat down on the bed, not giving the demons a second glance. "Alright, first you will be fitted for your clothes, since you are the new ruler you need a new wardrobe. Pick whatever colors you wish and they will be your signature colors. But the only thing is you can only pick dark colors." Akujin said to him and he nodded.

"Black and Blue." He said to them, and they nodded. That was easy. _'How annoying.'_ He thought to himself. **_'Yeah more annoying than our little cherry blossom, I think.'_** _'No, nothing could be more annoying than our Sakura.'_ Sasuke told his inner self. The outfitter took his measurements after getting him to actually stand up and was done within an hour, much to Sasuke's relief. If he had to stand still for another minute he would have snapped.

The outfitter than left, saying he would have his closet filled with clothes by tomorrow. How he was going to pull that off was beyond Sasuke. His closet was huge; he doubted that man could pull it off. The jeweler was next up. Sasuke had to choose what kind of things he wanted the jeweler to make for him, both what they looked like and what type. (Like rings or bracelets and things like that) They were all going to be black and blue or just one color that was for sure.

In the end he choose a few different things. The types he chose were: rings, necklaces, belts and headbands. He added the last two to the list after an argument with Akujin, though. There were a few different things he wanted to made and they were: the Uchiha symbol, the Kohona symbol, a sword, a flame, and last but defiantly not least cherry blossom petals. The other people just looked at him like he was crazy, all except the smith who oddly smiled at him in a somewhat seductive way which freaked him out.

Akujin questioned his err… well his type after he had heard this. A guy like him who wanted a cherry blossom necklace? A wee bit weird. Sasuke ignored Akujin's comment though. He could care less what Akujin thought about him. He would see the things he asked for tomorrow, it was a surprise. He wasn't told what would be made with what. (Like what symbol would be put onto which type of jewelry.)

It was the smiths turn now. _'Woo Hoo.' _Sasuke thought, dully to himself as he stood still yet again so this guy could take measurements. He was rapidly becoming annoyed with this one. Because a few times his hands slipped and…well they hit somewhere they weren't suppose to. The smith apologized for it saying his hands were slippery for some odd reason but when it kept happening Sasuke started to seriously get pissed off.

"Touch there one more time and you won't see tomorrow." He had growled at the man, his eyes flashing from red to black. The smith only nodded nervously in response and finished what he was doing. Sasuke was more than relieved when it was done and he left. But he could have sworn that before he left the smith had winked at him. It sent shivers of disgusted down his spine just thinking about it. "That guy was weird." Sasuke said to Akujin once the smith left the room.

Akujin chuckled at him. "Yes, well you could get that reaction with the way you look, my boy." Akujin told him and Sasuke looked at him with a disgusted face. "Don't tell me you're like him." He said to Akujin who just shook his head. "No, my boy, I'm not. I have a mate remember. I'm just saying you're handsome enough to attract both male and female suitors." "It's suitors now? I thought they were called mates?" Sasuke asked him, confused. "It's really whatever you prefer to say but it's usually either suitors and mates and things like that." Akujin told him and he nodded meaning he understood what he was saying.

"Well go get some rest, for tomorrow is a big day, ok?" Akujin asked him and he nodded. "Got it. I have a question though, who exactly will be there?" Sasuke asked, wondering who was going to attend the ceremony. "Umm…well there will be many people, both from Heaven and Hell. Things like this are held for both Realms. All the people who will be there are important in way or another. Anyway go to bed, it's almost ten o'clock." Akujin told him. They had been in that room for over three damn hours, doing nothing but take measurements for clothes and armor and such. He sighed and retreated to his room after biding a good night to Akujin.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 2. Ok the next chapter will be what happens before the ceremony and the one after that will be what happens during and maybe after. Thank you to all who reviewed and please continue to do so. I would appreciate it.)**_

_**Also please check out my other stories, I just put two new ones up.**_


	3. Before

_**Note on Bottom**_

**_Summary:_** He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts _

**_Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self_**

_**Chapter 3:Before **_

Today was the day of the ceremony and initiations for Sasuke, meaning he was going to become the official ruler of Hell soon. It was about twelve o'clock right now and it started at three. Three hours until he would be ruler. He was sitting outside on his balcony looking up at the red moon, thinking about the thing he had to do to get the power he was going to receive soon. He killed the one he loved and pretty much betrayed her. Wow that was a new one. Sure he killed people but never one's he actually knew and loved dearly like her.

"My life sucks." Sasuke said to himself. How he hated to be without her but he could do nothing about it, yet. As soon as he was to be named ruler he would get her back somehow, someway, after all he made a promise he would. **_'You also made a promise that she wouldn't get hurt but look at how good that turned out.' _**Sasuke heard his inner self mumble to him.

'_Shut up.' **'Just saying.'** 'Well don't.' **'Whatever.' **_His inner self said. "Sasuke." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see Akujin. _'How the hell did he get into my room and why the hell is he in my room?'_ Sasuke asked himself upon seeing the demon.** _'Well he was…well is the ruler still. It should be simple for him.' _**Inner Sasuke said._ 'Shut up.' **'Why do you keep telling me to shut up?'** 'Because you give me a headache.' _Sasuke said.

'_**Well…guess what?'** 'What?' '**I don't feel it. Hahahaha.' **_Inner Sasuke said, starting to laugh. _'Just shut the fuck up, will you? Either that or I'll give you a headache too.' _Sasuke said to his inner self. **_'Yeah, Yeah, I'm shutting up.'_** Inner Sasuke said. "Sasuke." Akujin called again and Sasuke was snapped out of his talk with his inner self. "Yeah?" He asked and turned back around to look at the moon. "What are you doing out here? You need to get prepared for your ceremony." Akujin told him.

"Why? It's three hours away and all I need to do is get dressed and shower." Sasuke said to him. "Yes but we also have to do a few things before hand. Like see what outfit you are going to wear to the ceremony. Than we have to pick out what jewelry you are going to wear. Than after that we have to get your armor and out it on you and we also have to get your weapon." Akujin told him and he groaned, dreading what they had to do. "What weapon and do we have to?" He asked not remembering anything about a weapon and not really wanting to go.

"Yes you have to go and the weapon is a surprise. Now let's go." Akujin told him as he grasped his upper arm and pulled on it. He pulled so hard that Sasuke was forced upwards and than Akujin dragged him to his huge closet. "I thought I was the only one allowed in my room." Sasuke complained, he didn't like people in his room without his permission. "They had to come in. Don't worry they only saw the closet sine they're in it. We blind folded them first and than brought them here." Akujin told him and he nodded. _'Weird.'_ He thought.

He looked around his closet to see it pretty much filled up, only a few spots were blank but they were suppose to be for that's where he kept his royal armor, the armor he wore to special occasions. His battle armor was in his armor and weapons room. Everything was pretty much black and blue in his closet. "Wow." He said, amazed that someone could do this in only and day. Scratch that within a day. "Thank you." The outfitter said and bowed to him.

'_Shouldn't I be saying thank you?' _Sasuke thought to himself._ **'No your royalty now. You don't need to.' **_Inner Sasuke told him and he shrugged. "What am I wearing to the ceremony?" Sasuke asked. _**'Clothes of course stupid. What else?'** _His inner self said to him and a vein popped out of his forehead in anger and annoyance. _'Will you shut the fuck up and stop with the damn comments?' **'Whatever.' **_"You will wear this." The outfitter said, and pointed to the clothes. They were on a glass board.

The pants were black with dark blue flames running down the sides of them and made out of silk. There were the words 'Fire Ruler,' on the front of the pants in small print on the upper left side of them. There was a black silk tank top which would be used as an under shirt. Than there was a dark blue t-shirt, also made of silk. It looked like a dress shirt but with short sleeves. It had the Uchiha symbol on the back but instead of it being white and red it was silver and black. Flames were around the symbol. His shoes were made of leather and were black with blue flames on the right side and the Uchiha symbol on the left.

_**(A/N: The blue is the same color as Sasuke's shirt, in the first few episodes.)**_

"Not bad." He said once he looked at them. He liked it. They fit his image and attitude in his opinion. "Thank you." The outfitter said again and bowed again. _'I really think I should be saying that.' _Sasuke told himself. **_'Yeah, I do too but since nobodies saying anything about it, you don't have to.'_** _'I guess. But I don't think any demon would want to get on the new ruler's bad side before they even became the ruler_.' "So what now?" Sasuke asked. "Well, first your going to see the jewelry the jeweler made for you than we can move to your armor." Akujin announced to him and he nodded.

"Ok so where is the jewelry?" Sasuke asked and Akujin pointed behind him, to the jeweler. "Oh, yes the jewelry. They're right here." The jeweler said opening two glass cabinets that seemed to appear over night in his closet. He opened them and all kind of rings; headbands, necklaces and belts were in it. The gems were in only black and blue but the bases of the rings were black, silver, or gold. They had different symbols and engravments as well. "So what am I going to wear to the ceremony?" Sasuke asked, and saw Akujin nod to the jeweler, telling him silently to show him.

"You are to wear two rings, a necklace, a belt and a crown." The jeweler told him. "A crown?" "Yes, it is custom for a King to wear a crown." Akujin said to him as if he were a baby and didn't know that. "Yes, I know." Sasuke replied. "So where are they?" "You pick." Akujin told him. "Ok but I don't see any crowns." "Because you don't get it until your crowned King, stupid. Think before you say anything." Akujin told him. "I do, dumb ass. You just said I had to wear one to the ceremony." Sasuke said to him. "Sorry, you wear one after your announced the King." Akujin said to him.

Sasuke then turned to the glass cabinet and looked at all the jewelry. The rings and necklaces were all in the first cabinet while the belts and headbands were in the second. Sasuke looked over each piece of jewelry in both cabinets. It took him a few minutes to find out what he was going to wear.

He chose a silver pinky ring with the Uchiha symbol on it in black and blue. He chose another pinky ring with a black base and blue flames. He chose a silver necklace with a few charms on it. One was a blue hilted sword with a black blade, the next was a red flame, than there was the Uchiha symbol in black and blue and finally there was a cherry blossom with black and blue petals. The belt he wore was more of a sash, it wrapped around his waist a few times before a knot came and the rest of it hung down. It was black with blue flames and the Uchiha symbol in silver and blue at the end of it.

"Good, now to the smith." Akujin said as he dragged Sasuke to the same room they were in yesterday. Once again he sighed and was going to sit down on the bed but found there was none. He looked over at Akujin who just shrugged at him with an innocent face.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and looked around the room for a seat but found none. "Damn this all." He muttered darkly before leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Sasuke we need your eyes open so you can see everything." Akujin told him and a scowl appeared on his face but his eyes did not open. "Okay first we're going to do is get your armor on. The smith is going to help you with that. Ok Sasuke?" Akujin asked with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he looked at the smith who was grinning at him. **_'Oh, hell no.' _**His inner self screamed and Sasuke agreed full heartedly with him He than turned his head towards Akujin. "No it's ok, I can get the armor on by myself." He told them. "Are you sure? I mean I could do it for you." The smith said to him, with a sweet voice. "No it's quiet alright." Sasuke said to him and he watched as he pouted. Sasuke raised and eyebrow at his actions.

"Alright, than if you need help, call us. Come on." Akujin said to the smith who reluctantly followed him but not without winking and smiling seductively at Sasuke. Sasuke almost threw up in disgust but instead he sighed in relief, thanking who ever he was suppose to thank that the smith was gone.

He looked at the wall to find his armor hanging up on it. There was a cuirass, greaves, boots, paldrons, bracers, and a helmet. Everything was a metallic black and everything had the Uchiha symbol in silver and blue in the middle of every piece of armor with a blue flame going around it. Short but sharp spikes were coming out from the greaves, paldrons, bracers, and boots. He put everything on just fine. He walked out of the room with it on. It was light but it was stronger than diamond.

"Nice." Akujin said upon seeing him and he smirked. "Everything looks nice on me." He said and Akujin chuckled. "Of course it does, sweetie." The smith said to him, while a seductive smile. _'This guy is scaring the hell out of me and I am not easily frightened.'_ **_'I agree with you on that buddy. This is just weird; I mean I wouldn't mind if it were Sakura who said that but him? No fucking way.'_** Sasuke chuckled nervously before inching away from him. Akujin coughed to hide a laugh. "Yes, well you should get ready the ceremony starts soon." Akujin told him. Sasuke nodded and left as quickly as possible to get away from the smith.

He went to his room and laid down on his bed. He sighed and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He never heard the door open or the people who came in. "Hey, sexy." A voice said from the doorway and Sasuke snapped up to see…

The smith.

_**(A/N: End chapter 3. Cliff hanger, Hahahaha. There's going to be a surprise in the next chapter because I know your all wondering who the outfitter, jeweler and smith are. Well at least you should be wondering. By the way I can't tell you what happened to Sakura yet but I will eventually just be patient. And also a day in Hell and Heaven is equivalent to a week on Earth, just so you know. Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Continue to do so please. For those who didn't please do so, I would update faster than I already am. Thank you.)**_

_**Major Note:**_

_**I have decided to change something's in this story. The war won't come yet. I am going to put another story up for that. This will be just how the two different rulers of Heaven and Hell come to power and who they are. And also I'm changing the title. SORRY**_.


	4. Surprise

**_Summary:_** He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts _

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

_**Chapter 4: Surprise **_

'**_WHAT THE FUCK?'_** Sasuke's Inner Self screamed at him as they saw the smith looking at them from Sasuke's bedroom door. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Sasuke asked him as he sat up on his bed. "Oh, come on baby don't be like that. We can share it's big enough." The smith said to him and Sasuke just looked at him with a blank face.

'_Did he just call us baby?' _Sasuke asked him Inner Self. **_'Did he just say he wanted to share our room?'_** '_Who care's about the room? We have a man here that likes us. A man.' **'I know. This world is weird, not even when we were alive this happened, I don't think.' **'Probably did but the guys were too scared of us to come near us.' _Sasuke said to his Inner Self who nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was too busy talking to his Inner self to notice that the smith had come closer to him and sat down on the bed nest to him. **_'Dude he's in front of you.'_** _'What?' **'The smith is in front of you.' 'No he isn't.' **_Sasuke said and focused, blocking out his inner self for a moment. He saw bright blue eyes looking straight at him. He yelled in surprise.

"What the….Holy shit. How did you get this close to me?" Sasuke asked, as he moved over on the bed, towards the wall. "Oh, while you were zoned out I sat next to yo, hunny. You should stop, it's not good for you." The smith told him. "So I've notice. Now if you would get out of my room, now maybe." Sasuke said to him.

"No baby. It's ok. I'll stay a bit longer to keep you company." The smith said to him, licking his lips and leaning closer to him. **_'Oh, shit.'_** Inner Sasuke said as he watched the smith move closer to him. Sasuke had nowhere else to go, he was against the wall and petrified by his shock.

The smith leaned closer to him and was no more than an inch away from his face. A grin appeared on his face. "Got ya." He yelled at him before laughing hysterically at him. _'What the fuck is going on here?' _Sasuke thought._** 'I don't know but someone is going to die.' **'Defiantly.'_ Sasuke agreed.

"Sasuke-teme you should have seen you face it was so funny, right guys?" The smith asked as the…outfitter and jeweler stepped out from behind his bedroom door with amused smirks on their faces. **_'Teme? No it can't be….'_** Sasuke thought.

"Dope?" He asked with uncertainty. "So you figured it out." The outfitter said to him. "What?" He asked. The smith's laughter died down a few moments later. "Sasuke-teme your face was so funny." The smith told him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke asked, he was confused a bit. He knew the people though well at least he thought he did. "Teme, I'm disappointed in you. You don't recognize your own friends." The smith asked him with a pout.

"Dope, I know it's you. And that's Shikamaru and Neji, right?" Sasuke said pointing to the jeweler and than the outfitter. The trio nodded their heads. "Thought so. So…what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked them. He didn't know that they had died. "We're here to help you out, running Hell, duh." Naruto answered. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat on the bed.

"Ok but why?" "Because we're your new council." Naruto said excitedly. "Who said this?" Sasuke asked. "Umm…Ajkin? No…Akin? No….Umm…."Naruto said trying to figure out the name of the guy. "Akujin, stupid." Neji told him. "Yeah, that was it….Hey I am not stupid." Naruto yelled at Neji who glared at him.

"Dope, how do you know Akujin? You can only see him if your dead and live in Hell." Sasuke said and they all looked at him with blank faces. After a moment Sasuke's brain clicked and he realized something.

"Your dead?" Sasuke asked even though he knew the answer, and they nodded. "How?" Sasuke asked, curiously. "Well I died the most heroic way a ninja could. I…" "Naruto choking on Ramen isn't considered heroic." Neji cut in. "Not to you it isn't." Naruto muttered with a pout.

"You died because you choked on Ramen?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, he did and we were on a mission. He made so much fucking noise that our enemies heard and ambushed us in our sleep." Neji said, annoyed. "Dieing was troublesome." Shikamaru said to him.

"Yeah, I know. So how did the girls take it?" Sasuke asked and a moment later he was on the floor with Naruto sitting on top of him with a kunai to his throat. "Wha- What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at him. "You killed Sakura. I know you did. You were the last one with her. Why the hell did you do it?' Naruto yelled at him, his eyes blazing with pure anger.

He had finally remembered about that. Sasuke stayed quiet as he looked away from him. "Why, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled, pressing the kunai harder against his throat, drawing blood. Neji and Shikamaru just watched in silence at the two.

They weren't going to interfere because for once Naruto was right. Sasuke had no right kill Sakura. "WHY?" Naruto repeated, if he pressed the kunai any harder, Sasuke would have a slit throat. "Because I- I'm selfish." Sasuke told him. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm selfish because I wanted Sakura here with me and not with some other guy. I love her. That's why." Sasuke yelled at him, and Naruto looked at him in shock, dropping the kunai to the floor. Even Neji and Shikamaru were shocked at his outburst. They never thought Sasuke would admit that so freely.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him and stood up, dusting himself off. He sighed before looking at his friends who were still in shock. "What?" He asked, coldly. They snapped out of their shock. "They're dead." Neji told them. "What?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "You asked about the girls, they're dead. We found out by Akujin before." Neji told him and it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked.

"How?" He asked. "Rogues attacked the village and they were too weak from crying over us to do anything." Neji told him, his eyes held sadness. He thought it was their fault they were dead because if the girls hadn't been crying over them all night, the might have had enough strength to fend off the rogues.

"Oh," Was all that Sasuke said. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before the door swinging open stopped it. They're heads snapped to the door to see Akujin. He smirked as he looked at them. "Like my present?" He asked Sasuke. "Could have been better." Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own. Akujin chuckled at his answer.

"Hey." Naruto yelled at them. "How Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Neji remained quiet. "Yes, well anyway," Akujin said once his chuckles ceased, "The ceremony starts in a few minutes. You three," He said pointing to Shikamaru. Neji and Naruto, "Get down stairs to the throne room. I have to talk to the soon to be ruler." Akujin told them. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto nodded and walked towards the door. "See ya Sasuke." Naruto said before he left. The other two didn't bother to say goodbye since they would see him in a few minutes.

_**(A/N: End of chapter four. Ok the next chapter will be the ceremony, sorry, I had to change it And the chapter after that will be the after party. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed and to all who are actually taking the time to read my story. I need you guys to answer a question though. Do you want stories this length? If I do it this length, I can update a few times a week. Or do you want long chapters? But the only problem with that is I might only be able to update once a week. Please tell me in a review or just send me a private message. Whichever. Thank you.)**_


	5. Ceremony Time

**_Summary:_** He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts**  
Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self **_

_**Chapter 5:Ceremony Time **_

Sasuke sat back down on his bed, after the three left. "What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked Akujin, who came and sat down next to him. "You really." Akujin replied and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me?" "Yeah, are you ready for this? I mean to be King of Hell. Do you want to continue or do you want to wait a bit before you become king? I mean I don't care. I just don't want you to do something, you'll regret." Akujin told him. Sasuke thought for a minute before speaking.

"Would I be able to see Sakura if I don't become King right away?" Akujin frowned at the question and shook his head. "Than let's get going, my ceremony is going to take place soon." Sasuke said and stood up, walking towards the door. "If that's what you want. Let's go." Akujin said, following him. They walked out the door and went to the first floor of the castle. The ceremony was going to take place in the throne room. It was a huge place. The ceiling was about one hundred feet above their heads, and the width of the room could fit about twenty five thousand people at most since there was about three floors to the room.

Everything in it was black and red. The throne that sat all the way in the front of the room had flames going around it and looked the same as his cuirass but it was a chair. Flags with blood red flames waved throughout the room. Weather they were hanging down or pinned to the wall. The room was filled with demons and angels alike.

Most were separated for most hated each other but some were talking to each other, interacting. Sasuke smirked when he saw this. It looked like he wasn't the only one who didn't like the rule that separated the two. Maybe he would be able to pull it off. After all he had a plan in his mind on how to get Sakura back.

"Go and stand next to the throne." Akujin ordered and Sasuke obeyed, going to stand next to it. Akujin whistled, very loudly, which surprisingly was loud enough for everyone to hear. The room went quiet as everyone looked at the devil. "The ceremony is to begin, now." He announced and left the room. Everyone remained quiet as the sound of a trumpet entered their ears, about five minutes later.

Soldiers with black flags that had blood red flames on them walked in; a path was cleared to let them enter. Akki entered with an unknown demoness (Sp?) holding his arm and Kimen entered also with an unknown demoness. Well they were unknown to Sasuke, he didn't know if anyone else knew them.

Actually he was surprised when they didn't enter with their mates but than he remembered what was said before.

Flashback 

"_Oh, ok. But how is it an angel can mate with a demon?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. "You really aren't suppose to. Our relationships are hidden. Nobody knows of them." Akki said to him._

**_End Flashback_**

Angels and demons weren't to mate, so they had taken demoness to the ceremony instead so they wouldn't get into trouble. They stopped before they reached the throne, Akki stood on the right side while Kimen stood on the left, both with their escorts. The trumpets stopped and the two double doors that lead you into the throne room, opened, flowed by Akujin who was in black armor with a blood red flame in the front of it.

A black spiked crown with blood red rubies, dark blue sapphires, and deep green emeralds decorated it. Flames were present on the bottom. They were both red and blue. He walked to the throne and sat down on it. Sasuke just stood there waiting until he was suppose to move.

"My people," Akujin began, "We are here today to celebrate the rise of a new King. He has more than proved himself capable of taking the throne; for he completed the mission I had given him without hesitation. Even I would have hesitated if I were told to do what he did. I will not name what it was though, for there are Angels in the room and it would not be good for them to hear. The young man is Uchiha Sasuke." Several gasps were heard throughout the room. Why? Sasuke had no idea.

"Yes, THE Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of Itachi. He is our new King. You will treat him like you treated me. With respect. If you do not, I will personally see to it that you suffer for all eternity. He already has his own council picked out, so I will introduce them now. Their names are Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto." The trio appeared in the middle of the doorway of the double doors.

They walked towards the throne stopping before the King and bowed before taking a side of the throne. Naruto stood next to Sasuke on the right while the other two stood on the left. "You shall also treat them with respect, if not the same threat stands. Now for the crowning of the new King. Uchiha, Sasuke please step forward." Akujin announced and Sasuke stepped forward, in front of the throne, kneeling down on one of his knees.

Akujin stood up, off the throne and took a step closer to Sasuke as he removed the crown from his head. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have proven yourself to be worthy enough to take the throne. I now resign from the position and give it over to you. I wish you the best of luck, my boy." Akujin said before placing the crown on Sasuke's head.

It glowed black for a moment before returning back to normal. It was a bit different though. It had the Uchiha symbol on it, in blue and silver with just blue flames on the bottom. The sapphires turned to a dark blue, the rubies changed to take the brightness of the Sharigan and the emeralds were more of a jade color now.

Akujin than took out a sword from behind his back. He told Sasuke to open his hands so he did. Akujin placed it in his hands. He motioned Sasuke to unsheathe it and he obeyed. The sword had a dark blue hilt, a black sheath, and a black blade. The hilt had the Uchiha symbol on it in black and silver, surrounded by a black flame while the blade had it in blue and silver with a blue flame. Sasuke sheathed it after looking at it.

Akujin moved away from the throne to stand next to Naruto who was grinning at Sasuke. After attaching the sword to his hip by placing it in-between his body and the sash Sasuke sat down on the throne and him, his friends and the throne glowed black. The throne stayed black but now it had blue flames and the Uchiha symbol in blue and silver on it. The flags around also changed to have the Uchiha symbol on them in blue and silver with blue flames going around it.

Sasuke's appearance changed a bit, though. He had full blood red eyes now with tints of gold and onyx. Two white horns appeared on his forehead, his fingernails turned to claws and his teeth grew permanent fangs. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were the same but had different eye colors. Naruto had a dark blue color mixed in with red, Neji had a light red with a bit of white, and Shikamaru had a reddish, black eyes.

After an awkward moment of silence the crowd cheered, well the demons, the angels looked like they could care less. "On to the party." Akujin announced to everyone once they simmered down. The room immediately filled with voices like it was before they Sasuke and Akujin had gotten there. Sasuke stood and looked over to his friends. Naruto was still grinning at him, Neji was smirking and Shikamaru had a lazy smile on his face.

"Congrats, Sasuke-teme, you rule Hell now." Naruto said to him and slapped him on the back. Sasuke smirked at him. Neji nodded to him acknowledging him as the King. Sasuke just nodded back. "Congrats." Shikamaru told him and he nodded to him.

"What do you want to do now?" Sasuke asked. "Enjoy the party man, I mean in is for you. I know I am. See ya." Naruto said and wandered off, getting lost in the crowd. "Idiot. He better not do anything unfaithful to Hinata." Neji mumbled. "What?" Sasuke asked him and Neji looked at him. "Hinata is his girlfriend." "I know bit you saw the girls?" Sasuke asked him, and Neji shook his head. "We though you had them here with you." Shikamaru said to him.

"No, I don't. Akujin and Tenshi said I wasn't able to see Sakura because she was an angel and their forbidden to be together. I haven't seen her since I left earth." Sasuke told them. "You mean we can't see them anymore?" Neji asked him and he nodded. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said with sadness in his voice and eyes. "That is bullshit." Neji said, angrily, his fist clenched tightly.

"I know. That's what I said. Oh and don't curse anymore because it hurts the angel when they hear curses, or does something like that to them." Sasuke told them. "I don't really give a shit, I want to see the girls." Neji said to him, his anger rising. "I know, I do too. Just calm down. We'll just have to figure out a way to, ok?" Sasuke said and they nodded.

Neji calmed down a bit knowing they were going to figure out a way to see the girls. "Good, now let's go enjoy the party." Sasuke said and walked off like Naruto had. "Well, see you later Neji, I'm going off." Shikamaru said and left Neji. "Damn this." Neji said before he too walked off.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 5. So Sasuke is now the King of Hell. What will happen now? How are the three going to see the girls again? You'll see if you continue to read and review. Remember the more reviews the faster I update. So review. I give my thanks to all who did already and as for those who didn't please do so. Btw, the next chapter you'll see some old friends of the guys. (Hint, Hint) If you want guess who they might be. Thank you.)**_


	6. Who?

**_Summary:_** He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts_

**_Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self_**

_**Chapter 6:Who? **_

Sasuke was walking threw the crowd, receiving pats on the back from most of the male demons, the females were just looking at him, blushing. He rolled his eyes at them. He was used to this, since he had a fan club in Kohona.

He stopped at the drink stand, getting some water, which they only had because of the angel's presents, or else they would have only had alcoholic drinks and blood. Yes, the demons drank blood, not that, that was a surprise. They only ate meat too, but since the angels were here they had fruits and vegetables also.

He sighed, leaning on the nearby wall and was about to close his eyes when a flash of pink entered his view. His eyes quickly looked at the person with the pink. Her back was turned to him and the pink was her hair. _'No, it couldn't be? Could it?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'**_It could be after all, there are both Demons And Angels here.'_** His inner self reminded him and before he knew it, he was walking towards her. He tapped lightly on her shoulder to get her attention.

**_With Naruto_**

He was by a different drink table on the other side of the room, drinking some sake, a wine glass in his right hand. He was slowly taking sips of it, or at least that's what he thought. He had finished it in a matter of seconds.

It had been his fifth glass and he was still going. He was perfectly fine to the drink attendant's surprise. He was becoming bored, there was nobody here he new other than his friends and they had wondered off like him.

He was about to go and find them until a blue haired girl caught his attention; well he thought it was a girl by the length of her hair. He walked towards her, wine glass still in hand. When the girl sensed a presents behind her, she turned to look at him.

_**With Neji**_

He had just walked out of the building, to go into the backyard. He hated social events and didn't like the noise everyone was making. He was sitting on a bone bench, looking up at the red moon.

He was thinking about things in his life and things that weren't. "TenTen." He thought about and didn't realize he had said it out loud that is until he heard a soft voice, "Neji?" He whirled around, immediately.

**_With Shikamaru_**

He was too lazy to walk around so he just sat down in a chair, somewhere by the entrance of the room. He too was bored and since he didn't feel like getting up, he continued to be bored. That is until he heard a familiar voice yell something. "What did you just say?" A female voice yelled, loud but not too loud that the whole crowd would stop and look at her.

Shikamaru got up and walked over to where the yell had come from to see two male demons, on the floor unconscious. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he saw this. A blonde haired girl, who had her back to him, heard it. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She yelled as she turned around, quickly.

_**With Sasuke**_

The girl whirled around and his eyes widened as he saw her. Jade green eyes, stared into blood red ones. Upon seeing this, the girl's eyes also widened. "S-Sakura?" Sasuke said, shocked as he looked into her eyes. The girl's eyes turned to a silver color, right before Sasuke's eyes as they narrowed at him.

"Who?" She asked, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "Sakura Haruno, that is your name isn't it?" Sasuke asked her, he was positive it was her at first but upon hearing what she said and seeing her eyes change color he wasn't so sure.

She shook her head, and said, "No, I'm not. I do know who your talking about though. I met her before it Heaven, sweet girl. Many people confuse us with each other." The girl told him, and for a moment he could have swore her eyes flashed to jade with pure anger in them.

He shook his head, thinking he was just seeing things and asked, "You know her?" The girl nodded her head. "Yes, she and I are very close to each other, she lives in my house with me." She told him and he nodded as he listened.

"Oh, how…ah is she?" Sasuke asked, curiously. He wanted to know what she was doing in Heaven. He wondered if she missed him like he missed her or if she just forgot all about him. "She's doing good, she usually hangs out with her friends most of the time though since I have to work." The girl said to him.

"That's good." "Yeah…Ummm…I know I should have probably asked this first but who are you?" The girl asked him, and he sweat dropped, how weird. "Uchiha, Sasuke." He told her with a nod of his head.

"Oh, yeah you're the new ruler of Hell. Got it." The girl said to him, finally recognizing him. "Yeah." He muttered to her. "So…how do you know her?" The girl asked him and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "She doesn't talk about me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No she never mentioned you to me." "Umm… we lived in the same village before we died and we were on the same ninja teams…Will you excuse me? I...must go…do something." Sasuke said to her and she nodded. He quickly left her and went to his room, not wanting to be at the party anymore.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto dropped his glass as he looked at the woman before him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open in shock. The woman's white eyes were wide as well but they quickly went back to normal. "Umm…can I help you?" She asked him, politely and he just stared. "Umm…sir?" She asked, waving a hand in front of him. He saw in and snapped out of it, grapping hold of her hand. She was a bit startled at his sudden movement.

"Hinata, I'm so happy to see you again." He said and pulled her into an embrace, not caring he was stepping on broken glass and not caring it was digging into his shoe and slicing his foot.

The woman looked even more startled but soon blushed when she realized he was hugging her. She pushed him off her and he almost slipped on the spilt wine but regained his balance.

He was startled when she did that, for his Hinata never did that before. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked her, confused by the action. "I don't even know you and you hugged me, of course I'm going to push you off." She told him, quietly.

"Of course you know me, I'm your boyfriend." Naruto exclaimed and the woman looked at him like he had grown another head. "I don't even know you." The woman yelled at him. "How couldn't you? You're my Hinata." Naruto said with a small pout on his face.

"Who? Who's Hinata and who the hell are you?" "Me? I'm the future Hokage…wait, I can't be I'm dead. Damn….well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream was to be Hokage before I was killed on a mission and ended up here, just to be part of stupid Sasuke-teme's council." Naruto told her and she gasped at him.

"What?" He asked, looking around to see what she gasped at. "Yo-you called your own King stupid and a well…you know." She said to him, shocked.

"So? I always call Sasuke-teme a teme. It's a habit and he knows it. I tell him all the time but you should already know this." Naruto told her and she shook her head. "I don't know what your talking about and my name is not Hinata." The woman told him and his face saddened when he heard this.

"Oh, my apologize, you just looked so much like her. Excuse me." He said and quickly walked away before the woman could say anything else. He left the party and into his room on the seventh floor, thinking about how he was stupid to think that, that woman was Hinata.

_**With Neji**_

Neji had turned around to see a brown haired woman with light gray eyes. "TenTen?" He asked, confused at how much she looked like TenTen. "Who's that?" The woman asked and he shook his head.

"Nobody important. Who are you and how did you know my name?" Neji asked her, getting up off the bench. He walked over to the other side of it and leaned on it, whole looking at the woman. The woman glared at him for some strange reason and he was startled at first but soon he glared back at him.

"Your name was announced at the ceremony remember, stupid?" The woman asked him and he intensified his glare. "Who I am is none of your business." She continued. "If you know me than I have a right to know you." Neji snapped at her, and her eyes narrowed even more at him. "Fuck you." She spat at him and turned to walk away, breaking eye contact.

She didn't get far before Neji's hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm as he spun her around to face him. His other hand gripped her other upper arm. "What the hell? Let go of me." The woman yelled.

"I thought angels couldn't hear curse words yet now they can say them?" Neji asked her and she glared at him, trying to break free. "I could care less what words are said, sticks and stones." She replied to him and he smirked.

"TenTen." He said to her and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Who?" "Your name is TenTen, don't tell me it isn't. I know it is."

"Sorry, man but I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." The woman told him and he immediately let go. She took one look at him before walking away, leaving him standing there.

**_With Shikamaru_**

"Ino?" He asked as he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Who? My name is not Ino. And who are you calling troublesome, you bastard? I'll show you troublesome." The girl said as she walked over to him. He was confused and shocked and never noticed the fist heading straight for his face.

It hit him square in the face and he was kinda knocked unconscious. "Oops?" The girl said and quickly left the scene before anyone could well…do something, I guess.

The party ended at about midnight, when everyone had left. Sasuke and Naruto had stayed in their rooms the whole time, Neji had stood in the same spot for an hour before sitting back on the bench and Shikamaru well he had been taken to his room by some servants, he was still unconscious.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 6. Wow all the guys are pretty much sulking around now, except Shikamaru who got knocked out. Well anyway the next chapter will fast-forward two months. Please review. Thank you to all who have already, I really appreciate it. For those who didn't please do so. I usually update when I get five new reviews, which is usually quick, so in order to make it quicker, review. Thank you.)**_


	7. Queen Who with Who?

_**Summary:**_ He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

* * *

**_Ages For Characters:_**

_Sasuke: 19_

_Sakura: 19_

_Naruto: 19_

_Neji: 20_

_TenTen: 20_

_Hinata: 19_

_Ino: 19_

_Shikamaru: 19_

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self**_

****

_**Chapter 7: Queen Who With Who? **_

****

_**Two Months Later**_

****

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were getting ready for the ceremony for the new Queen of Heaven. Sasuke wore what he had worn at his own ceremony, including his crown.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji wore the same thing as him with the exception of the crown and jewels. "Come on, dope, we're going to be late." Sasuke yelled to him, an annoyed expression on his face. Naruto had said he had forgotten something and was looking for it, in his room.

"I'm coming Sasuke-teme. Be patient." Naruto told him and he grunted in response, walking away. "Come on." He told them, walking of the room with his friends close behind. Akujin, Akki, and Kimen met them downstairs. "Ready to go?" Akujin asked and they all nodded.

"Good, let's go." Akujin said and everyone disappeared in a puff of black smoke once he had finished. They appeared right before the white gate into heaven, they saw other demons as well, all standing in line waiting to get in for the ceremony. They were in the back of them.

"This is when having a King as a friend comes in handy." Naruto said to Sasuke as they cut in front of everyone, heading right towards the front where they saw angels with clipboards that had a stack of paper on it. They were making sure your name was on the list before they let you in. The gang stepped next to the guards and they looked at them.

"Name." One of them asked, his face looking down at the paper and Sasuke scowled. How could they not know the King of Hell? I mean by appearance they don't have to know him but by the armor and crown they should know who he is.

"Sasuke Uchiha, King of Hell." Sasuke told him coldly. The guard's head snapped up and he smiled nervously. "Sorry, sir, you and your companions may enter." The guard said and the gate open for them. They walked in and after a few feet they disappeared.

They were now all in a room, very much like Sasuke's own, except that everything was bright colors and happy looking, I guess. There were plain white flags with a gold ring on them, hanging all over the room.

The throne was white, with gold streaks. Everything was in either white or gold. The ceiling was about a hundred feet above them and the width of the room could fit over thirty thousand people. There were four floors to the room.

Sasuke and the gang traveled up front to where they saw Tenshi, Kauri, and Ten, they were talking to some other angels that looked fairly familiar to Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. They were all right next to the throne. "Ah, the King of Hell and all his council, what a pleasant surprise." Tenshi said as she saw them. The girls she had been talking with seemed to quickly leave when they heard her say that.

Sasuke looked at their retreating forms. He could have sworn he knew them from somewhere. He shrugged it off though. "Hello, my dear." Akujin greeted his mate although he did noting more for he was in public. "Hi, so how've you guys been?" Tenshi asked them.

"We've all alright. Tell me though, why wasn't I told before hand that their was to be a new ruler of Heaven?" Akujin asked her, anger in his voice. "Because you are not the king." Tenshi told him simply. He scowled and walked away into the crowd, followed by Akki and Kimen.

"Idiot." Tenshi said as she saw him leave. "Yes, well when is the ceremony going to begin?" Sasuke asked her and she turned to him. "Now as a matter of fact, you guys have to go somewhere down there no by the throne. Sorry." She told them and they nodded.

"It's ok. Come on guys." Sasuke said as he walked away from them and walked in front of the people in the front so he was. Nobody complained though since he was the King of Hell. Nobody wants to face his wrath.

"The ceremony is beginning." Some guy said on a loud speaker, the room got quiet. Trumpets sounded, although unlike his they were a soft and gentle tone. Angels walked in with white flags that had pink cherry blossoms in the middle of them.

A gold ring was inside the cherry blossom. After them Kauri and Ten entered with Angel escorts. Sasuke looked to Akki and Kimen who looked as if they wanted to kill them. He chuckled quietly to himself upon seeing this.

They stopped before reaching the throne; Ten on the left while Kauri was on the left. The trumpets stopped and the entrance doors opened to reveal, Tenshi. She had white armor with a gold ring in the middle of it that hugged to her body on her.

She wore only a cuirass though. A white crown with pink, light blue, and yellow jewels sat on top on her head. Gold rings were going all around the bottom, overlapping each other. Tenshi walked to the throne before sitting on it.

"My people, we are here today to celebrate the rise of a new ruler. She is more than capable than taking care of both the throne and kingdom; she has proven this far more times than she was suppose to. She will do a great job ruling it. She has completed the task I had sent for her to do. She completed it without both hesitation and regret. Her name is Haruno Sakura." Tenshi announced to the room.

"WHAT?" A yell was heard threw out the whole Kingdom. All eyes turned to who had yelled it. Naruto. "Shut up dope." Sasuke whispered to him and smacked him in the head. He was as surprised as Naruto but he wouldn't show it just yet. "Sorry. It was just…ah really surprising." Naruto said to everyone, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

They turned back towards Tenshi who had sweat dropped. "Yes, well anyway, Sakura Haruno is the new Queen of Heaven." Tenshi repeated as the entrance doors opened up, revealing Sakura. She wore white armor with a gold ring in the middle of it with a pink cherry blossom in the middle of the ring.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open. _'That's the same girl from my ceremony.' _He thought to himself as he watched her walk to stand next to the throne. "And for her council, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Takeda TenTen." Tenshi said and the girls all walked in. This time Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. They were thinking the same thing Sasuke had been when he saw Sakura.

They had been at the party of course. Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Hinata were the girls the boys had talked to thinking it was them originally. They walked up to stand on the side of the throne. Hinata and TenTen were on the left side while Sakura and Ino were on the right side.

"These will be the new rulers of Heaven. All are more than worthy enough as I said before. You will all treat them as you did me, with respect. If not well I'm not one to be violent being an angel and all but I can be. Disrespect her and her council in any way and you shall have to deal with me." Tenshi told the crowd who nodded their heads.

"Now for the crowning of the new Queen. Sakura Haruno please come forth." Sakura stepped forward, kneeling in the front of Tenshi. Tenshi stood from the throne and stepped in front of Sakura while taking of her crown.

"Haruno Sakura, you have proved yourself, far beyond earning the right to the throne. Much more but this is all I can give you. You shall be the new Queen of Heaven for I myself am resigning and handing ruler ship to you. May you rule with your heart. Good luck, my dear." Tenshi said as she placed the crown on top of Sakura's head.

It glowed for a moment before returning back to normal. It was different than before though. It was white with pink jewels in the shape of a cherry blossom, light blue gems were on it in the shape of rain drops, and yellow gems in the shape of the sun. They went all around the crown. The gold rings that went all around the bottom, overlapping each other, were still there but in the middle of them were the holes were made there were cherry blossom petals.

An angel came from the side, handing Tenshi a sword. She took in her hands and told Sakura to open her own which she did. Tenshi placed the sword in her hands and told her to unsheathe it. Sakura pulled it slowly from the sheath as she rose from her kneeling position.

The sword was a pure white with a pink hilt, which had white cherry blossom gems covering it. The blade itself had pink cherry blossoms on it but instead if being gems it was engraved. The sheathe was also a pure white but it had bits of pink covering it also but it was not in the form of anything, they were more of added streaks.

Tenshi went next to Ino, still watching Sakura, who had turned to face all the people in the room. She looked around, smiling at everyone. They all smiled back, even some of the demons did. It was as if her smile was contagious. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her, she always had that effect on people. She than sat herself on the throne. She, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and the throne glowed.

Sakura changed, as did the rest of them. Sakura's once jade green eyes changed to be a lighter green with a tint if silver and pink. Her skin became paler and a gold ring appeared above her head. Ino, TenTen and Hinata were the same but they all had different eye colors. Ino had light blue with white and silver, Hinata had a pure white with some silver and pink, and TenTen had almost like a golden brown color with a tint of white.

The throne was still white but it had gold rings and cherry blossoms going all around it. All had become quiet during the change but now the crowd was roaring, mostly the angels though. The demons didn't look too happy, except Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto that is. "Let the party begin." Ino, TenTen and Sakura shouted to everyone.

The room immediately became loud, filled with the voices of everyone. Music also began to play. Sasuke and the guys immediately looked for the girls who were still by the throne, standing there, talking. They went over to them, hoping to talk. The girls took notice almost immediately to their presence.

_**(A/N: End of chapter seven. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There are two reasons one being that the damn thingy wouldn't let me upload a document and two I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while since I failed science, I got a 62. Three points away from passing and I'm in accelerated too, which makes it sadder than it already is. But science was never my subject to begin with anyway. I got a 90 and above in everything else and my dad still punished me. I wasn't allowed to watch TV or play video games or go on the computer for like three days and that's just the beginning. **_

_**I have to study, study, study but luckily for me my dad doesn't know how to work a computer. Whenever I hear him come I shut off the monitor and act as if I'm doing something else. When he leaves I go back on. I'm so smart. Well in anything but science. Well anyway I think that there is only going to be another chapter in the story. It's going to be long though. Than I will have to make another sequel that will take longer than before since I have three other stories out that I have to write.**_

_**Anyway I thank anyone who has reviewed so far. I really, really appreciate it. It makes me want to write more and enjoy it more when I know that I'll get such great reviews. Please continue to review. Thank you.)**_

_**Here's a preview of the next chapter, I haven't finished it yet though. **_

_**Although he was unsure of weather or not she loved him anymore after what he had done. He hoped she would forgive him for it, for all he wanted was to be with her. She had to understand that. And if she didn't well…he wasn't sure what he would do. He wouldn't be with anyone else nor would he want to. She was the only one for him. "Uchiha." Sakura said with a nod, acknowledging his presents. Her eyes swerved so as not to look at him directly in the eye.**_

"_**TenTen may I talk with you?" Neji asked her politely and she nodded to him, amazed at how polite he had asked. He had never done that before. Both left. "Hinata let's go to the food stand, hopefully they'll have some ramen." Naruto said as he pulled the unsuspecting Hinata away and towards the food stand. Ino and Shikamaru just shrugged to each other before walking off.**_

_**Well there you go. Remember the more reviews the faster the update.**_


	8. Goodbye

_**Summary:**_ He is announced the Ruler of Hell and all goes well with his initiation and ceremony. Who is Heaven's new ruler and who are those people she has with her? They're all familiar to Sasuke and his council. Who could they be? What happens when they meet each other face to face?

_Thoughts_

**_Sasuke/Sakura Inner Self_**

_**Chapter 8:Goodbye**_

The girls looked towards the guys, with wide eyes. They knew the guys were going to be here but they had thought they could handle it but now they were not so sure. I mean they haven't seen the guys in like two months and yes they did see them before and talked to them but that was different because the guys didn't know that it was them before. Now they did. The guys slowly walked towards them, afraid that if they walked too fast the girls would just run away or disappear.

After a few moments the guys reached them. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, Naruto was in front of Hinata, Shikamaru was in front of Ino and Neji stood in front of TenTen. They were all looking into each other's eyes, staring at each other.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as if he were breathless. He had missed her terribly although he did not say anything. He hated to be parted with her. He was sure that she had not forgotten about him by the reaction she had given upon seeing him.

Although he was unsure of weather or not she loved him anymore after what he had done. He hoped she would forgive him for it, for all he wanted was to be with her. She had to understand that. And if she didn't well…he wasn't sure what he would do. He wouldn't be with anyone else nor would he want to. She was the only one for him.

"Uchiha." Sakura said with a nod, acknowledging his presents. Her eyes swerved so as not to look at him directly in the eye.

Shock ran threw his face and eyes as well as everyone of her friends. Never had she called him Uchiha, it was always Sasuke and sometimes Sasuke-kun but that was mostly when they were younger. A frown appeared on his face soon afterwards.

'_I may have lost her.' _He thought to himself before shaking it out of his head. He didn't want to think about losing her. There had to be some kind of chance that she still loved him. Something.

"Sakura?" He called her name and she looked at him, straight in the eye. "Yes?" She asked him and her only response was being pulled away from her friends by him. Their friends looked at where they had been before turning back to each other, shrugging.

"TenTen may I talk with you?" Neji asked her politely and she nodded to him, amazed at how polite he had asked. He had never done that before. Both left.

"Hinata let's go to the food stand, hopefully they'll have some ramen." Naruto said as he pulled the unsuspecting Hinata away and towards the food stand. Ino and Shikamaru just shrugged to each other before walking off.

Unknown to them red and silver eyes had been watching the scene. They were not at all happy.

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

He had pulled her towards the garden, forcefully by the arm. She had told him to get off but he wouldn't listen. He just had to talk with her right now. He stopped when they were by a lake in the garden with nobody around. She was really angry now. Even more than before.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Who do you think you are?" Sakura yelled at him, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him with both anger and hate.

Sasuke glared back at her even though he didn't want to. I guess it was his pride that made him do it. Anyway he grabbed her by the arms roughly, pulling them so they were no more than two inches away from each other's face.

"What the hell is the matter with me? What the hell is the matter with you? I hear no more than fifteen words from you and they're all insulting." Sasuke yelled at her and her glare intensified.

"It's your fault. What are you doing here, talking to me? Nobody said I wanted to talk with you. Nobody said I even wanted to see you."

Sasuke heart shattered into four pieces as he heard the words. Pain emerged from his heart like none he had ever experienced before. It was unbearable. He felt worse than he had ever before, and that included when he died. But something also snapped in Sasuke.

He became angry at her, knowing she was mad at him and that it seemed she could care less what he felt.

"You know what Sakura, I don't care if you want me here or not. I'm here so deal with it. I never said I wanted to see you either. You know what I could care less about you. You nothing to me. I never said I wanted to talk to you but I just did and I thought that I should probably just tell you now instead of wasting my time later. I HATE YOU." Sasuke yelled at her before thinking. Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

They were by the food stand, Naruto was eating some ramen and Hinata was drinking some water. "I missed you, you know Hinata." Naruto told her and she almost choked on her water.

Naruto patted her back a bit asking her if she was ok. She nodded to him and said, "Of course I am. I missed you too." Hinata said and Naruto smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Naruto, I can't breathe." Hinata managed to say before Naruto could crush her lungs any further. He let go immediately. "Sorry bout that." He said sheepishly with a grin.

**_With TenTen and Neji_**

Neji had taken TenTen outside, to sit on a bench atop a hill, as they watched the sun set. "So what did you want to talk about?" TenTen asked him as she turned to look at him.

Upon doing so his lips met hers, in a chaste kiss. He had planned for that to happen so he wasn't at all surprised. TenTen on the other hand was shocked at first but soon kissed him back. A moment later both broke apart, gasping for some much needed air.

"I missed you." Neji told her. "I know and I missed you." She said to him with a smile on her face. He smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

**_With Shikamaru and Ino_**

They both had gone walking around the castle; Ino was showing him everything and telling him about it. "Shika-kun?" She called and he looked at her.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Did you miss me?" She asked him with slightly pink cheeks. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Of course you troublesome woman." He said to her and she giggled. He placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as they continued their walk.

**_With Sasuke and Sakura_**

Sakura eyes filled with tears upon hearing those words coming from his mouth. She had never expect him to say that ever. Sasuke on the other hand was about ready to die. He had not meant to say that at all. It just came out. Damn was he in trouble now.

"Sakura, I didn't … Sakura…" He trailed off not being able to find his voice and afraid that he might say something to make it worse on accident.

"I know Sasuke, I know," She told him with a sad face. He sighed in relief that he didn't have to say anything more to her and that she understood.

"You don't need me anymore. You never did to begin with. I'm just annoying to you, nothing more. I get it Sasuke." Sakura told him and he stared at her.

"What?" He asked her. Is that really what she thought? Oh damn did she have it all wrong. He was in big trouble now. Not only did she think that he didn't love her or need her but also now she was saying it was ok and that he never needed her.

"No, Sakura that's not…"

"Yes it is Sasuke, don't try and say it isn't. I know it is." Sakura said cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"No, Sakura I didn't mean…"

"Sasuke you don't have to lie anymore. I'm used to having my heart broke by now, especially whenever I'm with you." Sakura told him, her eyes still filled with tears. That one thing made his heart break into even smaller pieces than before.

' _Especially whenever I'm with you. I really hurt her didn't I? How can I be so stupid? Why must I be so stupid? Damn I just ruined my whole life. FUCK!' _He yelled into his head.

"Sakura, I'm trying to tell you that I…" Sasuke was once again cut off but this time it wasn't by Sakura.

"Sasuke," A rough called from behind the two.

Sasuke turned around to see Akujin standing there in front of them with red eyes, glaring at both him and Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Akujin would say or do something about him wanting Sakura, but to him glaring at Sakura is going overboard. Even if it does absolutely nothing. He's really protective of her and she didn't even do anything anyway.

A rumble erupted throughout both his chest and throat, making it's way towards both Akujin's and Sakura's ears. Sakura looked at him with confusion while Akujin intensified his glare at the two.

"Sasuke, come here now." Akujin demanded and Sasuke glared at him, his eyes turning to Sharigan.

"No, I need to talk with her. If you have a problem with it, I could really care less. Now leave. And stop glaring at her, your pissing me off." Sasuke growled to Akujin, this was just a small warning to him. If he continued glaring at her he would soon know the punishment.

"No, you can not and will no associate with an angel, especially the Queen of Heaven, we are leaving, now come." Akujin told him, anger filling his voice along with demand.

"No, damn it, I will not. I am not a lackey of yours am I? I am the King of Hell and I will have things done my way, now leave before I become angered further." Sasuke demanded a hidden threat in his voice. He was not going to appease anybody, especially an old fool like Akujin.

"Sasuke, this is for your own good, now come." Akujin told him now sounding as if he were pleading. One minute he's demanding something the next he's pleading. Weird.

"I will not, stop asking and leave I have to tell Sakura something." Sasuke told Akujin who sighed and looked at him with a deadly glare, which Sasuke immediately returned.

"Tell her than and leave." Akujin said to him.

"Fine." Sasuke said and turned back towards Sakura who was still confused.

"Sakura?" She looked up at him, her tears making their way back to her face as she looked into his. Sasuke sighed as he saw the tears. How he hated with a passion when she cried. Especially her, it was a weak spot of his.

"Sakura, please stop crying." Sasuke pleaded to her, and now she looked at him with even more confusion than before. She was so confused. One minute he's yelling that he hated her the next he's pleading for her to stop crying. Which does he want?

She was so confused. Akujin was glaring at her for no reason, making her annoyed, angered and a wee bit frightened. Than Sasuke said he had to tell her something and Akujin was trying to prevent him from doing so. She was completely and utterly lost.

'**_And people say your smart.' _**Her inner self said to her sarcastically. _'Shut up. I'm not in the mood.'_ Sakura yelled into her head, earning herself a headache. Good thing is that she chased her inner self away.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called after he watched her stare at him for the last five minutes.

"Hmm?" She asked as she snapped back into reality.

"I need to tell you something."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to hear it." Sakura told him and his face saddened.

"But Sakura…please…I just need to tell you something. It's…."

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke. The more you talk the more my heart breaks and I can't take it anymore. Please stop." Sakura told him and he looked at her as guilt welded up inside of him. He felt so bad, so guilty. He was the cause of all her pain and he knew it and every time he saw her he only ended up giving her even more pain.

He quickly pulled her into an embrace, not caring that Akujin was watching them. He placed his forehead on her own as she looked up, wide eyed at him. He smiled softly and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear softly.

In fact it was so soft that you could barley hear it even if it was said right next to your ear. She heard it though and her eyes widened. Akujin too heard it even if he was far away. He glared at Sakura with hate and anger.

Akujin walked quickly over to the two pulling them apart. Sasuke stumbled back towards the right while Sakura fell back towards the left. She quickly flipped back though, landing on her feet.

"No I will not have this. You will not be together, not now not ever. Your opposites." Akujin yelled at them. He was more than angry right now. His plan was being ruined.

"Who are you to tell us this? You have no right to interfere with our lives." Sasuke yelled back at him, his anger far above it's limits. He didn't care if he was pushed aside but when you touch something that belongs to him, that's it, your dead.

"I do too have a right. You are a devil she is an angel. You are opposites. You cannot be mated."

"A little too late for that isn't it." Sakura mumbled to him. Yeah, she knew what the mark on her shoulder was. She wasn't stupid after all. Sasuke smiled at her answer.

Akujin turned towards her, glaring deadly. "Shut up, woman. You have no right to talk right now." He told her and her anger skyrocketed and believe it or not but Sasuke's also way above normal tempure heightened even more.

"You sexist bastard. No wonder Tenshi doesn't like being with you." Sakura told him as she slapped him hard against his cheek. His face turned the other way at the force of it and it also turned to a bright red. His eyes darkened as he turned back towards her.

"You bitch." He snarled before raising his fist to punch her. Sasuke seeing this, grabbed his fist and threw him across the field. And because he was a demon, Akujin flew a long way. Almost ten miles away from them and he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"You ok?" He asked Sakura who nodded, shaking in anger. She was pissed even more than before now. First he glares at her, second he says she has no right to talk, third he tries to hit her and fourth he calls her bitch. That was too many things if you asked her.

"Sakura? Are you sure, your shaking." Sasuke pointed out.

"He's such a bastard." Sakura spat and Sasuke chuckled.

"I know, I know but he won't do anything as long as I'm here. Don't worry." Sasuke told her with a smirk.

"Who said I was worried or that I need saving…?" She asked him. He just pulled her towards him, his arms around her waist. She made no attempt to break free, she just let him hold her for the time being. After all this was going to be the last and only time he was going to hold her.

"Me." He told her as he rested his chin on her head.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"We can't." She mumbled softly to him. He pulled back from the embrace and looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean we can't?" He asked, he had a feeling of what she was talking about although he did not like the idea at all.

"This can't happen right now. Us, I mean. We can't." Sakura told him, as she broke apart from him, his arms removing themselves from her waist as she took a few steps back.

"Why?" He asked her, he was almost positive that she still loved him after what he had done so why was she refusing to be with him. Isn't this what she wanted?

"We just can't. It's not meant to be Sasuke. We can't. We're different, so very different from each other. It wouldn't work." She told him, his heart he felt breaking even more than before.

"But we can try, I mean what does it matter that we're opposites? I mean that never stopped you from loving and wanting to be with me before. Why change now?" Sasuke asked her, his anger was starting to get the better of him. He was both angered and heartbroken at the same time. She didn't want to be with anymore, saying that it wouldn't work but how would she know unless they tried?

"Because we have kingdoms to rule. I rule Heaven, you Hell. We have duties to complete. Our realms are more important than our love life, Sasuke. We took responsibility of the realms when we accepted the rule. If we were to be together we would break the law. What kind of ruler breaks their own laws?" Sakura said to him, and he knew she was right, even though he did not want to accept it.

"That doesn't matter Sakura. The laws can easily be changed." Sasuke argued, hoping to change her mind.

"It wouldn't work. We can't be together Sasuke, no matter what we do. It's forbidden. Nothing can change it and nothing will. I'm sorry." Sakura said sadly, yeah she still loved him and it was breaking her own heart telling him this but it was for the best. Their lives were already complicated without each other, if they were to be together, a war would brew between the two realms and they would destroy each other. She didn't want the destruction of both of the ninth realms on her mind and conscious.

"Sakura, don't…please. We can be together. There has to be a way. We can find it, just please don't say it's over." Sasuke was pleading now yeah he was desperate. He wouldn't be with anyone with her on under any circumstance. He didn't want to hear her say that they were over, even though they hadn't really been together. He just didn't want to hear that they would never be.

"Sasuke, your making this harder than it already is."

"Of course I am damn it, I don't want you to say that you don't want to be with me, when I know you do, I don't want to hear that we can't be together when we can. Sakura, everything your saying stands in our way or that your thinking can be over come in time. Don't you understand that?" Sasuke yelled at her, his anger getting the better of him finally.

"Sasuke, it's never going to work. We have too many things already placed upon our shoulders, if we're together it's going to complicate things even more than before. We'd have to hide the relationship from everyone, we'd have to make up excuses as to why we won't marry anyone, and we'd have to do a lot of things that I just don't want to Sasuke. If I have a relationship, I want to tell people about, I don't want to keep it a secret. Don't you understand _that_?" Sakura countered his defense with her own her point was made.

Sasuke lowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He thought about what she said. It was true everything she said was true. They would have a more complicated life, having to keep their relationship a secret, having to make excuses. Having to do all that stuff but couldn't she understand that he was ready to do all of that for her, no matter what. He didn't want to let her go at all.

"I know but I'm willing to do that Sakura. I don't want anybody else but you. Just give us a chance." Sakura shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill.

"Sasuke just because your ready to do it doesn't mean I am." She said to him, his heart shattered even more. The pieces already broken becoming smaller and smaller, the longer that they talked. His chest was becoming quickly pained and his heart was pounding at his rib cage as if ready to burst.

"You mean you…." He couldn't finish his sentence nor did he wish to.

"I don't know anymore. I mean after what you did, how could I? You killed me Sasuke, how could I ever forget that? I can't be with someone I don't trust Sasuke and I'm sorry but you lost my trust and I think you also lost my love along with it." Sakura told him before turning her back on him, preparing to leave. That wasn't the only reason though, it was because she did not wish for him to look into her eyes for if he did he would know the truth and she didn't want that.

She still loved him, she knew it, although what she said about her not trusting him anymore was true, she lied about not loving him. They couldn't be together though, no matter what, it was forbidden.

"Sakura…I know what I did was wrong, I know it but look at it from my point of view. I didn't want to do it but I had to, to have you but I guess I forgot the details. I didn't think before I acted and it's costing me right now. Sakura…please just be with me, I know you still love me somewhere inside of you, I know it." Sasuke told her, it almost made her turn around and hug and kiss him to death.

Almost were the key words though. She didn't, she couldn't. She looked at what he didn't from his point of view and knew that he wanted for it to turn out good in the end but it didn't. Her death was because I him and she could never forget it. It haunted her at night when she slept. Dreaming of how he killed her, how much pain she had been in not only physically but mentally and emotionally. Something you just can't let go of no matter how hard you try.

"Sasuke I know you feel bad about what you did, but that means nothing. I don't care, I could never forget it, you killed me Sasuke. I still have nightmares about it. How much it hurt. I can't be with you, even if it was allowed, my heart can't take what you did and it wouldn't be able to take it if we were to fall apart. Sasuke, we have to go our separate ways, it's a miracle we're here with each other right now. Fate has different plans for us, and we can't interfere with them. This is the last time we'll be able to see each other Sasuke. Goodbye." She told him, drops of salt flying down her cheek, hitting the grass. She walked away, it was hard to do but she did and left him standing there with a broken heart.

His eyes closed as she walked away from him, forever. Walked out of his life. He couldn't bear to watch as she faded away from him. He may have been one that never showed weakness by showing emotions but today it changed. For today, not only did he show love to someone but he cried.

Their lives were separate, they always would be. They were opposites and opposite may attract but they also part. Some are just not meant to be. I'm not saying they aren't, I'm not saying that at all but fate has plans for watch and every individual. Weather it be good or bad, you'll just have to wait and see.

It would be easy with Sakura, for she has waited all her life but for Sasuke it was going to be a hard and long wait. Fate was not yet done with the two; it had many more plans for them that will be revealed in time. Fate was going to test just how much the two loved each other, and their faithfulness. If either failed than both would and the ending would not be a happy one but a tragic and sad one. But if they both passed their ending would be a happy one that would last for all eternity.

And so we enter the next story. Will they be together? Will they pass the tests given? If they don't what will happen? Just what was fate planning? All the questions shall be answered but not now for it has yet to unfold.

_**THE END…For now anyway. **_

_**(A/N: And complete for now. There's going to be another story but I'm not going to start it right now. I have my other stories to do right now. But anyway, I'll start writing the next story well when I have time really. I have three other stories to finish and one I'm planning on doing so I don't know when the next story will be up. I'll get it up as soon as I can though. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it all. I also want to give my thanks to all who reviewed:**_

StormDragon666

Blacksharingan03

Sakura4eva

Starrgirl93

SweetAssassin

Qtkag

BlackXheart

Master Sanosa

Wolfs

Poke-n-die

Sakurablossom56rreese7947

Ravenrogue19

Shamanic cherry

XShurikengurlX

SasukeUchiha'sBeautiful.pink.sweet.CherryBlossoms.

DaRrkKaNgeL

Secretd

SAyUrI-aNbU

Reiyuka Yumikoto

Miyu-kanataluverz

Owaaahhh

FanOfNarUtO

Council of Light

Isthisparadise

BloodRuby

Seyrarm-chan79

Kitty 101

Blond genius

Mika256

Lovely liz

Athena Wind

_**Here is the summary of the next story: **_

_Sasuke and Sakura have gone their separate ways and because of that so have Neji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto although they promised each other they would see each other again. A year has pasted since than and everyone keeps telling the two rulers to settle down with someone. Both immediately refuse. But what happens when Sakura is put into a position where she must accept the offer or face a great and evil consequence?_

**_I think I'll call it to be Broken Again._ **


	9. To Be Broken Again

To be broken again is now up, just to tell you. Sorry it took so long. I had major problems.


End file.
